1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for accessing a body cavity. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an access assembly including one or more compressible or flexible vents.
2. Background of Related Art
Access assemblies configured for reception through an incision into an abdominal cavity are known, as are methods of inserting the access assemblies therethrough. Traditional access assemblies include a rigid cannula that is received through the tissue of the body wall into the body cavity. Endoscopic, laparoscopic and other suitable instruments may then be directed through a housing on the proximal end of the cannula to access the body cavity in a sealing manner in a variety of electrosurgical procedures.
Electrosurgery involves the application of electricity and/or electromagnetic energy to cut, dissect, ablate, coagulate, seal tissue, or otherwise treat biological tissue during a surgical procedure. Additionally, certain electrosurgical modes invoke the application of electric spark to biological tissue, for example, human flesh or the tissue of internal organs, without significant cutting. The spark is produced by bursts of radio-frequency electrical energy generated from an appropriate electrosurgical generator. Generally, fulguration is used to coagulate, cut or blend body tissue. Coagulation is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dehydrated/dried. Electrosurgical cutting, on the other hand, includes applying an electrical spark to tissue in order to produce a cutting or dividing effect.
Generally, electrosurgery utilizes an energy generator, an active electrode and a return electrode. The energy generator generates an electromagnetic wave (referred to herein as “electrosurgical energy”), typically above 100 kilohertz to avoid muscle and/or nerve stimulation between the active and return electrodes when applied to tissue. During electrosurgery, current generated by the electrosurgical generator is conducted through the patient's tissue disposed between the two electrodes. The electrosurgical energy is returned to the electrosurgical source via a return electrode pad positioned under a patient (i.e., a monopolar system configuration) or a smaller return electrode positionable in bodily contact with or immediately adjacent to the surgical site (i.e., a bipolar system configuration). The current causes the tissue to heat up as the electromagnetic wave overcomes the tissue's impedance, such that smoke is generated at the electrosurgical site.
Moreover, compressible assemblies configured for accessing a body cavity and permitting reception of electrosurgical instruments therethrough in a sealing manner are also known. Such compressible assemblies are composed of silicone, thermoplastic elastomers (TPE), rubber, foam, gel and other compressible materials and are configured to be compressed to facilitate insertion into an incision. Typically, such assemblies are deformed by a surgeon using his/her fingers or with the assistance of a grasping device, i.e., forceps. Compression of the assembly reduces the profile of the assembly, thereby facilitating reception of the assembly into the incision. Upon release of the compressive force, the compressed assembly returns to an uncompressed configuration. In the uncompressed configuration, the access assembly seals the incision into the body cavity. The assembly may have one or more access ports for receiving the electrosurgical instruments therethrough and applying electrosurgical energy to tissue.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an access assembly configured to be inserted through tissue, such that surgical instruments may be easily inserted therethrough and such that smoke evacuation may be easily and effortlessly achieved.